Content providers often make their content searchable. There are various search technologies that can be deployed in order to make a particular provider's content searchable. For example, Google Site Search may be used to make a particular web site searchable, and the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation may be used similarly. When one of these products is used, a web site may provide a search box that allows a user to search, and return results from, that web site.
When a content provider makes its content searchable in this way, users can find the content provider's documents based on how those documents have been indexed. For example, if documents are indexed based on the terms they contain, a site-specific search may turn up documents that contain the query terms. Or, if the documents have been indexed by some type of metadata, then documents associated with metadata that meets the terms of the query may appear in the search results. However, there may be relevant information about the documents that are not reflected in the index. When a search query uses such information, a site-specific search is not likely to identify the document if the document has not been indexed by the type of information that appears in the query.